


Pool Time

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, F/M, Hair-pulling, PDA, Public Nudity, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Beginning s13, Sam, Dean, Jack, and yourself living together at the bunker while you and Sam try to figure out how to be together.





	Pool Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from @shadow-hokage Again with not being able to keep it short, I’m just not cut out for writing drabbles. This one was just too fun!

The Bunker

You and Sam had started sneaking away to the pool, tucked away behind the garage in the bunker, when you had started “dating” two weeks ago. If by “dating” you really mean making out when you’d had too many beers and finally admitting that you liked each other. 

You still hadn’t had sex yet, but that was OK, you could take care of yourself until things with Sam got there. You really did like him, and if it was possible to have a relationship and be a hunter, who better to be with than one of the boys who Chuck just won’t let stay dead?

Sam splashed water at you and made like he was going to charge at you. “As if Winchester, you don’t have what it takes to take me!” You ducked out of the way and made it to the other side of the pool by the time he got to where you had been.

He flung his wet hair out of his eyes and you giggled at him. His eyes focused on you and he sank down, bracing his legs on the wall of the pool, and you bent your knees waiting. As soon as he lunged you sprung up and to the left, dipping under water and swimming a little faster away. But Sam was quick and long and had reached out, grabbed your ankle, pulling you backwards. You flailed wildly, playing your part.He pulled you in tight to him, his smile making half his face dimple. You struggled to get out of his grip which only tightened. You huffed and smiled up at him through your wet mop of hair, shaking your head in vain to remove it from your face.

“What was that you were saying?” Sam asked, his eyes full of victory and longing. He removed one hand from around you and gently tucked your hair back off of your face.

“That you don’t have what it takes,” you replied grinning as you shifted your hips to bump up against his, feeling his excitement through his board-shorts. “Or maybe you do…” you continued, your voice dropping seductively. 

You pulled yourself up to kiss him and just as your lips reached his, “Really you guys, come on! I do laps in that pool!” It was Dean standing in the entrance to the pool room, looking even more worse for wear than usual. "Get in here if you wanna eat,“ he finished walking out of the room throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"Better get going, he’ll throw the food out if we’re not in there before they get done,” Sam squeezed your ass before carrying you to the side of the pool and setting you down, your legs still wrapped around him. 

You leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips before tucking your legs up, standing and walking over to where your clothes were laid out on a chair. You glanced back over your shoulder as Sam watched you from the pool, making sure he was looking. You gracefully reached up and untied the strings to your top, letting it fall to the ground, then hooked your fingers into the sides of your bottoms, spinning around as you shimmied the wet fabric past your ass, then bending over to give him a full view of you before slipping them off your feet. You didn’t turn to look at him again as you grabbed your towel, dabbled off the extra moisture from your skin and slipped into your old tee and sweat pants, no underwear. Before you walked out your looked over your shoulder and asked, “You coming Sammy?”

****

All during dinner Sam kept putting his leg against yours and would lean in to whisper in your ear. You would lean into him and smile, cheeks flushing. He wasn’t usually one for PDA, especially not in front of Jack, but maybe your little show in the pool room worked better than you had thought. Jack kept looking at the two of you and wouldn’t even break eye contact with you when you noticed him watching. 

It was a little unnerving, but the boys said that Cas had been much the same way when he first came around. Always quizzical and intrigued by the smallest things, Dean had even mentioned Cas’ obsession with bees, but that was all before…well, before Jack came along. He didn’t talk about Cas anymore and seemed to be all the more pissed at Jack because of it. 

Sam got progressively more touchy as dinner wrapped up and you all drank some beers and tried to teach Jack poker, ’because if he’s going to be around he can do something,’ as Dean had said, ’the kids got one hell of a poker face.’ He was tracing patterns on your thigh working higher and higher up until he got to where he was so close to touching your sex that if you had shifted he would be fingering you through your sweatpants. Sensing your sudden tense look at him he gently brushed his finger out and earned a sharp, shaky breath from you.

“Dammit Sam, go get a room already. We eat at this table,” Dean had lost all his sense of compassion after Cas, and you felt bad for being so happy when he was so miserable. And if you felt bad about it, Sam felt even more guilty. 

“Sorry Dean, we didn’t-” he was cut short by Dean’s hand in the air.

“It’s whatever man, just…get outta here,” the sadness in his voice broke your heart and you almost forgot that Sam’s hand was on your thigh until he gave you a squeeze and sent a fresh heat to your core.

“Sorry Dean,” you tried to console him as you and Sam excused yourself from the kitchen. Before the door even shut, Sam’s hands were all over you, mouth crushing into yours with a deeper sense of passion than usual. You broke away first, breathing deeply as Sam moved on to your neck.

“Whoa, Sam…keep this up, and…” you could hardly speak with the sensations hitting you, it had been so long.

“What is it, y/n/n?” His one hand on your hip started to dip down below your sweatpants. Your brain losing focus as he started kissing and nibbling at your neck again.

“Um, it’s just…if you…don’t stop now…I’m gonna jump you so hard,” you could hardly keep your eyes open and your knees were starting to shake.

Sam growled into your hair, his face in your neck, “I wouldn’t stop you,” he pulled back to look you in the eyes, his hand slipping farther into your pants in the front, his long fingers tentatively playing at your folds. His breathing was heavy, but steady as he maintained eye contact.

“Are you sure?” You didn’t want to push him too fast, but you were about to burn up, if you didn’t come soon…Sam found his resolve, his fingers slipping into you deeply, and his thumb finding it’s way to your aching clit. Your knees did give out then as you opened up to him, his other arm under yours and holding you upright as he worked into you. 

“Sam,” you said having turned your head to the side and seeing Jack standing at the door to the kitchen, just…watching. You clenched around his fingers and when he looked at you he straightened up following your gaze and seeing Jack. He ripped his hand out of your pants and you moaned at the loss. He kept his other arm under yours, thankfully still keeping you upright. “Hey Jack, sorry about that, we were um, just…” Sam struggled for the words to explain to Jack what was going on, not wanting to lie to him. If you had been able to think straight, you would have helped him.

“Having sex,” Jack filled in, “Dean explained.”

Sam’s whole face flushed and he cleared his throat, “Well, no, not really having sex. Yet,” he looked at you, then turned back to Jack, “but yes, it has something to do with that. We can talk about it tomorrow if you want to.”

“Yes, I would like that,” Jack was still watching you as Sam pulled you from the wall and led you back to the pool room.

****

Neither of you bothered with swimsuits this time, relishing in the feel of the water unrestricted on your naked bodies. You were still in the shallow end of the pool so you could reach the bottom and keep your head above water as Sam explored your body more.

“You damn near made me come in this pool earlier with that little strip tease, y/n.” Sam’s hand had worked it’s way back down to your mound and his little finger was slowly making it’s way to your clit, teasingly slow. 

“Oh, yeah?” You had one hand in his hair gripping tight, and the other was pulling at his back. You tried to hop on him and wrap your legs around him, but he held you in place.

“Nah-uh,” he shook his head, eyes blown wide with lust. He put his lips to your ear and growled, “You were such a tease to me earlier, now its my turn.”

You clenched at nothing, breaths coming shorter and shorter as he teased you into a frenzy. You worked your hand that wasn’t gripping his hair down his muscular torso and traced them down his hips to that luscious “V” that lead to what you were sure would soon be your favorite part of him, aside from his magnetic hazel eyes. He didn’t stop you as your fingers trailed their way down his thigh and back up again, and over the bottom of his stomach, inching your way closer to his swollen cock. As you looked up to his face, silently asking him if it was OK to continue you saw Jack at the door…watching. 

You grinned and at that Sam sunk his fingers in deep again, finding that special place inside you with ease and running his finger tips relentlessly across it. He moaned as you grabbed the base of him and began stroking his length, your fingers unable to wrap all the way around. You glanced back at Jack who was still studiously watching the two of you and you clenched around Sam’s fingers.

“Shit…Sam…” You were barely able to keep yourself upright as he worked into you. Without removing his hand he lifted you up, and you wrapped your legs around him finally, removing your hand from his erection as he sat you onto the side of the pool. You were very glad that these Men of Letters had the good sense, and class, to have the pool wrapped in tiles and not concrete.

Sam was so tall that his hips were at the perfect height to meet up with where you were sitting on the edge. You kept your legs around his waist and made eye contact with Sam. His eyes burning into you, you chanced a glance over his shoulder again to find Jack still watching, you nodded your head slightly as you looked back at Sam. It was his call, whatever he wanted to do with you, it was all up to him. You leaned forward and licked around his left nipple, nipping at it before you sucked it into your mouth. He moaned and tilted his head back, eyes closed. You pulled your face away to look back at him and you wrapped your fingers around his cock, rubbing your thumb over the tip to smear the pre-come around the head, and he shivered at the sensation. 

“Y/n,” he started, and you nodded. He edged his hips closer to you, pushing himself into you slowly. You moaned as he pushed deeper into you, your body absorbing all he had to give. You scooted closer to the edge of the pool and spread your hips wider to grant him better access. 

He finally bottomed out and you clenched around him, checking in with him, “You good babe?” His eyes were closed, but his breathing was fairly steady.

“Mmmm, yes, y/n. I’m good,” his eyes fluttered open to look at you and he began to move. Slowly at first, then picking up his pace until he found his rhythm. You both moaned and grunted your way together over and over as he guided you to what you were certain was going to be an amazing orgasm. Sam put his head in the crook of your neck, biting and kissing and sucking you into oblivion. You opened your eyes, and sure enough, there was Jack. He looked a little more concerned now, probably because of the noises you were making. Something about Jack watching pushed you right to the edge. You grabbed Sam by the back of his head and pulled him to your lips hard. The extra sensation throwing you into a powerful release.

You screamed Sam’s name and held him tight to you as he pounded into you through your convulsions, your sensitive body hardly able to take anymore. Just when you were coming down you saw the door open and Dean took one step into the room. 

He looked directly at you, then to Jack and he snapped, “What the Hell Sam!”

Sam froze, but stayed inside you, “What…shit!” He wrapped his arms around you shielding them from seeing you, thinking that they had just walked in. “Dean, we, uh…didn’t realize you guys would want the pool tonight.”

“Like Hell, where do you get off doing that shit in front of the kid?” Dean was fuming, he wasn’t the least bit embarrassed by what he had walked in on, and it only made you that much closer to coming right there for them all. 

Sam twitched inside you and you clenched down on him again, causing his voice to pitch when he said, “In front of…” only just realizing that you hadn’t been checking the door when you were glancing past him, he gave you an exasperated look before turning back to his brother, “look Dean, we didn’t know he was in here. Believe me, if we did, we wouldn’t have kept going.”

“OK fellas, now that that’s out of the way; Dean, could you get Jack out of here? We’re kind of in the middle of something.” You smiled sweetly at him, but he was unmoved.

“You’re cleaning this whole room tomorrow, y/n,” was all he said as he grabbed Jack roughly by the jacket and pulled him out into the hall. 

Sam looked down at you and waited for you to say something, you just shrugged, “Apparently I like being watched."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
